


you make me

by kaibitches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant ig, Character Study, Drunk Thoughts, M/M, but not really, lapslock, pre-slash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibitches/pseuds/kaibitches
Summary: he looks almostsoft, an overall false impression of frailty present in every smooth line of his face - so unlike what the personoikawa tooruis actually about.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 21





	you make me

**Author's Note:**

> umm i don’t know how this ended up being an ode to oikawa when iwaizumi is my fav out of the two of them (and in general) but yeah
> 
> the title is the song by itzy just bc it started playing when i was choosing how to name the fic :")

oikawa is… pretty. arguing with that is as pointless a task as any, though hajime would never admit it to oikawa himself.

oikawa has these dreamy cedarn eyes, enframed by thick dark eyelashes he’s made a habit of batting to get what he wants, and a small button nose hajime often feels an odd urge to trace with his index finger- even if he feels slightly abashed each time the idea invites itself to his mind- and he imagines the other’s auburn waves just _have to_ be soft, given the amount of time he spends tending them after shower; his lips are a little uneven, with the bottom half more plush and more… alluring, and scarlet-red, like he is always ready for a lipstick commercial. he looks almost _soft_ , an overall false impression of frailty present in every smooth line of his face - so unlike what the person _oikawa tooru_ is actually about.

oikawa tooru is perfection at its final form. he is everything spring-pretty and gentle and warm; he is a bundle of winter-stern raw strength, both internal and external - the personification of _life_ and its moments, though not without its autumn pensiveness and summery giddiness. 

and maybe hajime shouldn’t think this; maybe he wouldn’t, if he wasn’t so sloshed right now - but he is, and he can’t help himself. oikawa is not much better himself, anyway, so he probably hasn’t noticed hajime staring and _reflecting_. at least he hopes so, because even in his semi-alive state he is very much aware that any subtle sign that their lifelong friendship is no longer what it used to be before might change _everything_ , and he isn’t sure if he is ready for that.

hajime wouldn’t consider himself full of fears and doubts and what ifs, but if there is one thing capable of leaving him breathless and horror-struck, it’s definitely this - knowing that an odd word or an awkwardly positioned hand or any other equally telling gesture might turn the essence of what _they_ are upside-down.

that’s why when oikawa finally looks at him, focusing enough to _notice_ , and raises an inquiring eyebrow, the words coming out of hajime’s mouth are the farthest from the truth.

“you are so insufferable,” he mouths with a ghost of fondness at the corners of his lips,

and really, how much more obvious can he get?


End file.
